


Dungeons and Dragons: the Animated Series, S04E04: Janapurna and the Stallions of Hokar

by S03E28_Requiem



Series: Season 4: The Unwritten Premises [1]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Astral Plane, Comedy, Gen, Magic, Search and Rescue, Teen Romance, evasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S03E28_Requiem/pseuds/S03E28_Requiem
Summary: A new ally summons Young Ones from their Santa Monica suburb to a new mission that whisks them on an astral plane; one where things are heard but not seen. Once there, they must face an old nemesis, and tame the deadly stallions to break a hundreds-year-old spell and free a princess of the Realm. How will they do it? In this chapter, Bobby and Uni fall behind as the rest of the gang deal with a new reality  and its dangers- both seen and unseen- on an astral plane of the Realm.





	1. SUMMONS

**Author's Note:**

> I write these premises into stories that take place after Requiem. So this is a Season 4 episode. Written from Richard Merwin's unwritten premise of the same title, The characters being property of Wizards of the Coast, this is my original work.

It's 10 P.M. on a Saturday night. Having managed to sneak out of their respective  
homes and climb over the neighborhood theme park fence, the children now stand before  
the roller coaster ride that trapped them in the Realm many adventures ago.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Eric whispers.  
"What do you mean, Eric? We're coming back."  
"Yeah, Eric. That was our Deal with Dungeon Master."

"Look- do I hafta SPELL it out for ya? We are breakin' the law. Are we gonna hafta do  
this every time we're called to save the Realm? Ya don't get a 'get outta jail free'  
card here!"

From a portal appearing feet away, a tallish form emerges.

"Young Ones, it is time," summons the voice of Dungeon Master, only this voice sounds  
lower, and all-too familiar.

"V-V-Venger is Dungeon Master now? How can we trust him, you guys? I mean, he's making  
nice with us now, and I get that, but didn't he try to kill us all those-"  
"Knock it off, Eric. There's gotta be a reason Dungeon Master summoned Venger...even  
for this one." Hank looks back to number the kids.

"Okay, Venger, we're all here," Hank replies. "But Eric's right."

1

"I'm RIGHT?" Eric quips in disbelief, taking out a pad and pencil.

"I'm writin' this down."

"Isn't there some better way to return to the Realm? It might be a bit much for some of us."

"Yeah! Can't we just go back like you came in? Going ta jail ain't an option, Venger... I mean, we can't just break rules... I mean we can bend them a little BUT NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Fear not, Young One, for all of you are free from such perils. I shall see to it."

"Great, Realm-term life insurance, courtesy of Venger," laments Eric.

"Thanks for telling us, V.M. Now I can sleep nights!" prates Eric, wheedling away. "So if ya don't mind

...I was just dreaming about passing my algebra quiz Monday morning... on second thought, how about that mission? Only don't make me into a tree a-."

"What is our purpose in the Realm now, Venger?" Diana interrupts.

"All questions shall have answers in due time, Cavalier... Ranger."

"Oh NOOO... he's talking like His Shortness! Umm... look here, Venger.

If ya want this job, do yourself and US a favor... and DON'T talk like THAT!"

"Farewell. I shall return." Venger leaves by portal.

"You heard him. Let's go," says Hank.

The children enter the roller coaster ride once more.

"Quietly, you guys. Try not to make a sound."

The ride ensues as the bumper car shuttles into a flume of light!

Twilight glimmers about the Realm, twinkling over a lake overlooking a brushy and otherwise dry plain.

As we move in closer, we see the children moving as fast as ever. Huffing and puffing on the verge of exhaustion,

the kids come face-to-face with a terror they've never dared to see before- the mortifying gaze of the Stallions of Hokar

-night-colored winged heralds of a world lurking about the Realm from another astral plane.

"Hey guys!" Bobby shouts, trailing behind. "Wait for…"

As he runs, Uni materializes out of thin air into his arms.

"…US! It's UNI! I… I'VE GOT UNI! UNI'S BACK!" cries Bobby inbetween breaths, hoisting Uni about.

"Great", mopes Eric. "Dead weight… just the handicap we NEED!"

Hank yells ahead of the gang. "Guys! This way! Don't look back!"

"Ya don't hafta tell ME twice!" Eric bellows, shuddering.

One of the stallions whinnies as it tries to overtake Eric, breathing too close to him.

"YAAAA! Get away from me!" Eric yowls, burning dust!

Just ahead of them lies a barren clearing leading to a craggy area with a tiny shed in front overlooking a cliff.

"Bobby!" shouts Sheila.

2

"C'mon, Bobby!" Hank shouts behind him.

"Over there guys! Behind that shed!" shouts Eric.

Eric turns the corner to find a tiny old man standing over a cauldron.

"Hey mister! How 'bout lettin' us catch our breath!" Eric yelps as the other kids catch up to him.

The old man gestures indoors to his smallish shed. 

The kids enter without hesitation and just when all seems well…

The old man grows in size and dons a cloak, becoming Kelek!

A small but bright flash of light illuminates the shed.

Bobby and Uni duck behind a nearby wheat field amid the commotion.

"They're not comin' outta there, Uni! We gotta help them!" Bobby whispers, starting to charge in.

"Nnohhhh", murmurs Uni, pulling him back by his belt.

3

"Guys, I-I got a bad feeling that's-" Eric murmurs.

"KELEK!" They all shout, as Kelek begins to conjure.

"Get down!" Hank warns, firing a beam of light to distract the sorcerer, all but too late!

"Foolish children”, cackles Kelek, “I shall send you to the astral plane of Vilith… from there, you shall never return!"

And with a swift gesture across his purple smock, dazzling display of light overwhelms the tiny shed as Kelek whisks them far,far away on a distant plane… a distant world far from- and not at all of- the Realm.

The luminous display silences Bobby and Uni with awe and despair. As the shed disappears into thin air, their fear is confirmed…

"They're gone!"

Someplace else, Presto blindly combs the ground.

"Whoa…that light hurt my eyes… my glasses… there they are!"

"Glad you know where your glasses are, Presto… but where in the Realm are we?"

"Sheila! Hank! Diana!"

"Hey Sheila… ain't that your little runt of a brother!"

"Bobby! We're in here!"

"Wherever here is…" Hank surveys the interior. "Some sort of burned-up, dead tree."

"Presto! Eric!" Bobby shouts!

"Sheila! Hank? Where are you guys?" Bobby's voice echoes through the charred dead wood surrounding the Young Ones.

Bobby starts to cry.

"They're gone, Uni!" He cries more loudly.

"No we're not, ya little dummy," Eric blurts out, crawling out of the wood's hollow trunk. "We're right-"

4

"C'mon, you guys, after Eric", Hank says.

As Bobby's cries vibrate through the hollow, Eric pokes his head outside of it.

"- here." Bobby is not in sight.

"What are we gonna do, Uni?" Bobby's cries intensify in this astral plane.

As Presto emerges, Diana says, "It looks like we're on a different world from the Realm…"

"…and Bobby's in the Realm, alone … Oh, BOBBY!" Sheila cries.

"Easy, Sheila. Uni's with Bobby. He'll be okay."

"Some comfort that is," deadpans Eric.

"Look, guys," Hank calls them to attention. "Kelek brought us here. That means there's a way outta here, too."

"Hank, you're not talkin' about—oh noooo! Winged Death with Bad breath? Are you nuts?"

"No, Cavalier, there is another way."

"Ven-geon Master?"

"You have found Vilith, an astral plane far away from the Realm."

"Is THAT what ya call FINDIN'? If it is, HOW do we LOSE IT!"

"Eric! Be quiet and listen!"

"On an astral plane, Young Ones, you cannot see anyone on any other world. The voices you hear…"

Murmurs and groans resound through the dry air, enshrouding the land with a moving fog. The Young Ones turn with their backs to each other. They look without at the apparent emptiness.

"…are spirits who cannot be seen or heard from the Realm- or any other material world, for that matter."

"Neat-o!" exclaims Presto.

5

"I don't see ANY thing neat about THIS place." Says Diana.

"Creepy if you ask me," adds Sheila.

"Venger, if no one else on any other world can hear us, and you're in the Realm... then how can hear us??"

"I...I created this plane three thousand years ago.

Presto presses on. "So if you made this place... don't you know how to undo it."

"It.... is not that Simple. Evil magic cast this certain spell. It requires the antispell. It... is found in a chamber of Hokar's castle.

Pause.

May I speak now?"

Silence.

"Within this plane you must rescue Janapurna, a princess from a distant land. Only by heralding her return from Hokar's spell... can you break the spell that has brought you here."

Eric frantically recites as he writes.

Hank is intrigued. "I hear ya Venger, and we accept. But...just WHO is Hokar?"

"Hokar... was a sorcerer who ruled all of Vilith with a fist of iron. In my reign of evil, he had served me well- quite well... in jailing certain souls foolish enough to disobey me."

"What about Janapurna? Did She disobey you?"

"...and if so," chimes another,"why."

Venger is silent.

Diana speaks up. "We want to know, Venger.

Venger looks down and away, stroking his chin, as if diligently trying to remember something.

6

“Venger. Did you... send her here? If you did, maybe what you know can help us find her."

"Anything so we don't get ourselves killed."

After some thought, Venger turns to answer. "It is possible. She was... of great royalty and wealth in our Realm... the youngest daughter of Khasekhar and Ranitra, King and Queen of Santory. He... was a noble man, and she of great compassion..."

"However, I do not recall much more than that. What I Do... is that the spell... is all that remains... for Hokar... is no more."

Eric keeps writing. "Returning her herald… break the spell… rescue a princess… did he say a Princess? Hope she's loaded! Er… can you repeat that, V.M., new buddy, new pal?"

"Do not be hasty, Cavalier... there is more to fear. The heralds on this astral plane...are also its guardians... the dreaded Stallions of Hokar." Venger adds.

"Stallions, schmallions… Piece ‘a cake! Bring back the princess and a Couple a horsies. How bad could they be?” Eric chatters smirkingly.

"Beware they are black stallions, Cavalier, black as midnight, winged as locusts.

"Black AND winged!!?" Eric gulps the words.

"Their poisonous breath...", replies Venger. "It is said that no one who has met their gaze has survived."

"You mean....th-those b-black things with wings chasin' us back there? Th-th-THOSE were the St-stallions we g-gotta bring bback!!??"

"Gulp." Eric knees shake more.

"On second thought," he adds, crawling into a dead tree.

"I'll j-just wait inside this log. You guys come and get me as soon as y-"

7

"Get outta there, you chicken," quips Diana, pulling Eric by the ear.

Hank chimes in, "Eric, we gotta stick together."

"Leave 'im, you guys," Presto adds. "He can't help bein' a big wimp."

"Y-y-yeah, Presto's right. I'll stay HEEEERE and... and keep this log nice an' warm for you guys. "

"Very well Cavalier," says Venger. Would you that I deal with you then?'

"Gee, I feel better already", emerges Eric from the log, sheepishly.

"I'm worried about Bobby alone back there." adds Sheila.

Venger stands aside, rolling his eyes at the petty complaints of some, wondering how his father could bear some of these children.

Yet try as he might, he cannot recall anything more about the princess he condemned to dwell in Hokar's castle ages ago.

"And I'm worried about us, alone with the horses with killer breath out here,'" grumbles Eric.

Venger's wings flap open, opening a portal behind him, which he steps into backward, closing his wings.

"So I have spoken."

"That's it, Venger?" quips Diana. "Isn't there more? Isn't there anyone in this world who can help us?"

"Perhaps. You have wasted enough time. You have little left.

"Waste no longer."

Venger vanishes, leaving behind a glimmer.

"Mister Congenial."

"Well, you heard 'im. This way." Hank motions forward.

"Which way? Yelps Eric. "There's NOTHING HERE!"

8

"We'll find a way. Come on, you guys", Hank adds. "I never thought I'd say this, but we gotta do as Venger says- push ahead- and look for Princess Janapurna."

9


	2. INTO THE VOID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys fall under the spell of Janapurna's song, the girls must drag the gang along to safety from the dreaded steeds. Will it be enough? Kelek tricks and imprisons Bobby and Uni in a cage, whom Kelek hopes to relegate to doing field work.

"But which way is which?" Sheila unfolds her arms. "There aren't any signs nearby- And it's cold."  
"Hey Presto, maybe you can pull something useful out of that hat," Diana muses.  
"Yeah, like a Rolls Royce, so we can ride IN STYLE", pipes Eric.  
Presto lifts his hat to conjure a spell. "Hat of hats, give mystic ride, help us hide, put us inside." He pulls out a magic broom that flies off without them!  
"So much for a ride," sulks Sheila.  
As they set out on foot, they hear minor groaning.  
"Walking's good for us, anyway."  
"Yeah, but who can do that on a growling stomach?? Isn't there SOMEplace to grab something to eat around here?" Eric complains.  
We hear an enchanting song filling the vastness of air.  
"Hey, guys", Hank says. "You hear that?"  
"You're a little late, aren't you Hank?" teases Eric.  
"It sounds so... so sweet." adds Presto.  
The growling gets louder.  
"So the voice is nice. Big deal." says Sheila, folding her arms. It's just a song."  
The enchanted boys ignore the girls. "Eric's got a point. Who's gonna eat slug burgers...withOUT the burgers!"  
"Pipe down you guys. We'll find something on the way. And Eric, knock it off with your stomach. I have a hard time hearing the song over it."  
"Guys, what's gotten into you?" Sheila worries.  
10  
"Wherever it's coming from, Sheila… whatever it is...it's affecting Them but not us," Diana says in a hush.  
The growls get even louder. 

"Eric, I told already! Cut it with your growling."  
"I hate to tell ya, four eyes, but...that wasn't me."  
"Then who..."  
The groans of unseen zombies surround them.  
Then two appear right in front of the boys, inching closer.  
"Hey look, you guys... zombies. Should we run…"  
"Not now… let’s, let's run… later."  
"Naah… They can join us. Maybe they like the song too. They probably think We've got good taste in music."  
"Or maybe they just think you TASTE good." worries Sheila.  
"We'd better do something Sheila."  
Diana disposes of the first with her expanded staff into a morass.  
Sheila spots a dark chasm and lures the other toward her. "Over here, paleface!" mocks Sheila that way.  
As the zombie chases her, she runs toward the black hole and dons her cloak. He follows suit, into which he leaps and disappears.  
The current crisis over, the girls drag the boys further along. Meanwhile Bobby, all out of options, decides to confront Kelek with Uni.  
"Kelek took my sister and our friends away from us. We gotta get ‘em back Uni!”  
"Yeannh!”  
Bobby emerges from hiding with club in hand, knocking down the Kelek's door! Bobby -and Uni charge through the hut... only to find Kelek expecting them with net in hand, trapping them in it!  
11  
"What didja do with my friends?" yells Bobby, squirming about.  
"When I get out I'm gonna make ya pay!!"  
"Predictable, foolish little boy", laughs Kelek. "Have you not learned of my cunning and sorcery in our first encounter? It is without equal."  
"Hahahahaha! You better hope Venger didn't hear that....else he'll lick ya just like last-time!" Bobby laughs triumphantly.  
"Silence, you insouciant, tempestuous little urchin! And stop your fighting! The more you struggle, the tighter the netting."  
"You can do all you want with me, I don't care! Leave Uni out of it!"  
"Heady little brat, I am no longer interested in this wretched little unicorn. As for you... you may yet be of some use to me. Maybe... "  
Kelek strokes his beard. "My field is quite barren. I COULD use some slave labor. After all, you and your unicorn friend owe ME a new door."  
"Oh yeah?!" Barks Bobby...partly... because he has no comeback line. "Well you shut up!"  
"YOU shut up!" Kelek snaps back. "It is YOU who are in the cage."  
Back on the astral plane, the melodic song strengthens in clarity as they walk further along. Sheila hears Bobby in distress.  
"Bobby!!!... He’s... he’s got Bobby! We’ve gotta save him!"  
"We’re doing our best Sheila. Well… the two of us are.”  
Hank tries to come to. "We... we were lookin' for somethin’ before...anyone remember?"  
"Hank…Eric…Presto... snap out of it!"  
“Remember our mission guys... now we gotta find Princess Janapurna!"  
"Don't listen-ta-them..." Eric says, lolling ahead, sing-song. "These gals.... just-don't-want-us-to-have-Any-FUN."  
12  
"You guys’re idiots!" Shouts Diana. "You’re not makin’ any sense!"  
“Wait Diana...” says Hank “… what if this… what if the song IS the way to find the princess...?  
"Yyyyeah... that's the smartest thing you said all day, Hank."  
"It just keeps getting lovelier. When’ll we get there?" asks Presto.  
“Look! Over there!” exclaims Sheila. “A bridge!” 

“And a wonderful bridge indeed,” adds a very old man emerging from its edge. “Presided by Abberis, sole guard of this castle,” he replies, curtsying. “At your service.” 

“But it’s not just any bridge… it’s the famed bridge leading to the castle of HO-kar the Sorcerer, the man, the myth-” 

“The dead,” adds Diana. “He’s been dead for years. We’ve all heard about him.” 

“Dead!!? Hah! You don’t know what you speak about! I have stood this post for many many years! NO ONE has entered this bridge- or left the castle this way- since… else I would’ve seen ‘em.” 

“But now, kiddies… I’m curious. Who told you about Hokar?” 

“Venger told us.” 

“V-V-VENGER? V-V-V-Venger sent you!?? G-Go right ahead,” he says, quickly stepping aside. 

“Please-” 

“Wait,” stops Diana. “Venger told us he imprisoned the princess here. But he didn’t tell us Why. Would you?” 

“I… I don’t know… it must have been long ago. Tell you what, why don’t you ask Him? Now I rather be going. P-P-Please d-don’t tell Venger I kept you. Good luck, an’ don’t stay around too long… for soon, the deadly Stallions of Hokar shall return. Goodbye and good luck!” 

The guard gathers himself and heads home. Just as he’s out of sight, the children hear neighing echoing across the sky. 

“Oh no!” yells Sheila! “It’s THEM!!” 

13  
“Ahhh, the horsies!” says Eric, still enchanted. “Let’s catch a ride… save us the walk. Aye, Hank?” 

“Yea… you too Presto?” 

“Hubba hubba. Anything for a princess.” 

Diana yanks Hank, Eric and Presto across the bridge, as Sheila pushes them from behind. 

“Guys, come on!! Do you want to die?!” 

“No!” Eric says defiantly, then softens. “Not unless… unless I die… in the arms of a princess.” 

The winged Stallions advance ever closer to the kids… 

Sheila gets an idea. “Everyone! Put your hands on my cloak!” 

“Wwwwhat…” the boys say, idly. 

“If you… if you touch my cloak, and hold onto it for a long time, we’ll…” 

“You gotta see the princess. She’ll be happy to see you… ALIVE! 

The stallions approach the bridge. 

“So if ya wanna live, you better move your- 

“You’d… you’d do that for us?” 

“Uh, yeah! Now hold on!” Sheila commands. 

Sheila cloaks herself and all the children disappear, the Stallions missing them by mere feet. Sheila breathes a sigh of relief and they all hold on to Sheila’s cloak as they cross the bridge. 

They just about cross the bridge when Eric trips on his own cape. He bumps into Hank, who topples the girls and Presto over. 

“WAIT yer turn, Eric I was first in line!” 

“We’re comin’, princess!!” 

The children are rendered completely visible! 

Now The Stallions double back and charge after the kids! 

14  
The boys are still entranced by the hypnotic song of princess Janapurna. 

“Where’s Dungeon Master when ya need him?” Sheila utters in despair. 

“Or VENGER?” 

“Oh no Diana… we’re… we’re too late!” panics Sheila, flinching.


	3. HOKAR’S CASTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just outside Hokar's Castle, the girls put their heads together to outwit the steeds. Once inside the castle, they locate and try to free Princess Janapurna within. Making that difficult are the fast-gaining Stallions, whom, as it turns out, can phase through anything....

Diana activates Eric’s shield, protecting them from the Stallions’ attacks! 

“Sheila, I’ve got an idea. Can’t catch them both, so I’m gonna” 

“You’re gonna do what?” 

“I can talk with horses. If I can manage to land on one, I’ll try convincing it that we’re the good guys.” 

Sheila seems unsure. 

“We have horses on my dad’s ranch back home.” 

“But aren’t you afraid to die? What if you fail?” 

Diana pauses briefly. 

“I have to try! Now lead the boys to the castle!“ 

“Okayyy,” Sheila answers. 

“Eric, hold your shield!” 

“Where’s SHE goin’?” asks Eric. 

“Never MIND”, says Sheila with hushed voice and brave face, “grab my cloak and follow me to your princess!” 

“YAYYY!!!” shout the boys, following her closely. 

“Shhh, do ya want more trouble?” shushes Sheila. 

“Yayyy,” they whisper closely behind. 

As the children run inside, Diana distracts the stallions with a turn of her acrobatics. Using her staff to catapult over one, she overtakes it- but not without a mid-flight fight! Startled, it shakes Diana this way and that! It loops upside down mid-air, which violently slides Diana down to its tail! Diana, using her lower body strength, leverages a ‘dismount’, narrowly mounting her steed. She strokes her unsuspecting mount’s mane, whispering something gently into its ear. It lands safely but circles around, unsettled from having a rider (for it had lived for over a century without one)! 

“Hey boy, it’s alright.” 

16   
The stallion starts to calm down. 

“It’s alright. I’m Diana… your friend.” 

Continually stroking its mane, the stallion becomes putty at Diana’s touch. He even nuzzles Diana’s cheek! 

While alert Diana faints within herself. 

Meanwhile the children check every door on the bottom floor! 

“Are you SURE we oughta check the dungeon first?” 

“Why not?” answers Sheila checking the first door, “After all, that’s where they hold princesses in the movies.” 

“Well?” 

“Nothing there. Let’s split up!” 

“OH NO, we’re stayin’ together! I mean, I mean, we all oughta spring our lovely princess outta here! All in favor say Ay!” 

We come back to Diana. 

“Good boy. You’re free from Hokar’s command now. Hokar’s no more. We need you two to save Janapurna, princess of Santory. I command you,” ordered Diana, stroking its lovely mane. 

“Enter!” 

This mount’s new behavior stuns its brother; unsure how to respond, the brother follows Diana and the steed at a safe distance, checking for familiar cues to resume wreaking havoc, as they had done for nearly two centuries. 

“Save Janapurna, Princess of Santory!” 

At this name Diana’s mount interprets her only as ‘prisoner’ (just as Hokar had taught them. After all, they served to prevent any and all from making good on any rescue attempts). 

Diana and her mount arrive at the source of the song, the second steed standing five arms’ reach away. 

“Save Janapurna, the Princess of Santory!” 

As the children come into hearing range, the second stallion, alarmed, lunges ahead! Sensing this… 

17   
“HALT!!” 

Diana turns to sharply rebuke the offending stallion with outstretched arm! 

Instantly it acknowledges SOMEONE GREATER in charge! 

“Back!” It obeys. 

Sheila and the others marvel at Diana’s command over these fearful mounts. For a moment the boys snap out of their ‘spell’. 

“It’s alright,” Diana says to the kids. “Sheila, you gotta be brave. Be kind, show them respect. They can learn to trust you.” 

“Put your hand on his mane. Keep petting… I’ll get the princess.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

As Sheila and company look on Diana whispers to the stallion. “They are your friends.” 

“Oooh, friends”, add the boys. 

The princess continues her enchanting song despite her plight. 

“Yeah, w-we all are.” Sheila reaches out her shaking hand to pet the second stallion, as the first, with Diana, glides through the dungeon’s locked door inside. 

“Princess Janapurna.” 

“Hi…” 

Outside we hear the boys whine. 

“Hey! What’s the big I-Dea?!!” 

“Yeah, somebody turned off the radio!” 

“Shh!” shushes Sheila. 

We come back to the dungeon. 

“Princess… I’m Diana.” 

“Have you… have you come… for me?” 

“Yes, and we must save our other friends. Let me help you up.” 

18   
“Homminah, hominah,” Eric says, peeking into the grate. 

As Sheila pets the second stallion it stares Eric down. 

“I’m onna… I’m onna stand over here… if that’s okay with you,” Eric says to it, motioning back as Hank and Presto look on. 

“Yeah, good idea, Cavalier,” remark they. 

Inside the dungeon Diana whispers to the stallion. 

“Your master Hokar… is gone. Janapurna… is your friend.” 

It stares at Diana grooming its mane, for what seem like minutes. 

“Will you help us all return to our world?” 

It nods, though hesitantly. 

She strokes its mane. “Will you help us get home? Please?” 

Then it solidly shakes its head, as in approval. 

She nuzzles the stallion with joy. “Oh thank you!” 

Diana tries lifting the weak girl from her metal cot to her feet. 

Sensing Diana’s struggle, the stallion approaches Janapurna as all look on. It lowers its neck to help Diana load the living cargo onto its strong back. Moving Janapurna near the rear, Diana strokes its mane and mounts up again. 

“Janapurna, hold ON to my belt and DON’T LET GO,” Diana says. 

“Oh, and do us ALL a favor. NO more singing till we need it!” 

They leave the dungeon together. 

As they do, the boys argue over who’s the first to talk to the princess when 

SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! 

“Knock it off until we get home!” 

“Now get on and shut up!” 

“Yeah, you guys”, chimes Sheila. 

“I can’t believe it! An actual girl! And a gorgeous one at-” 

19   
“SHUT UP!” The girls command. “NO One’s going ANYwhere if you all keep BICKERING!!!” 

“Oh-KAY. Jeez,” Eric says under his breath. 

“Do we Have to bring Eric back?” sulks Sheila, petting her steed’s mane. 

Diana nods. “Follow me!” 

They all leave the castle, when she remembers something. She has NO CLUE where to go in this plane! 

She asks her steed. “Will you lead us to… Kelek?” 

“K-k-Kelek?!” Eric and Presto yell. 

It whinnies, leading them through the forest where the children emerged in this astral plane. With Janapurna’s curse now broken, the stallions set to transport for the astral plane of Vilith… to the Realm’s dimension once more. 

“We’re gonna save ya, Bobby!” 

They quickly pass through thin air, now unseen!


	4. DEALING WITH KELEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Led by the Stallions of the long-dead Hokar, the children relocate Bobby and his pet unicorn in Kelek's hut, where Presto and the gang must face down the old but still-mighty wizard. When Venger meets the freed Janapurna face to face for the first time in centuries, he is forced to face personal demons of the past in order to move on far enough to gain clarity in his first-ever task as Dungeon Master.

Meanwhile Uni makes good her escape into a nearby forest, and of course...no one is exactly chasing her. 

The sky suddenly becomes VERY dark and fulminous. Uni peers up to see something like clouds of midnight outlined with white steaks like lightning, jostling the sky about as if blankets of thick air. A loud whoosh and whirl pours out as the loud of the stallions' wings beat with the harrowing intensity of a hungry field of locusts. The stallions safely land onto a dirt road nearby. Seeing Uni come into view, Diana tells the stallions of Uni.

The all-too-familiar light galloping sound nearby appears as Uni circles around, whinnying loudly and pointing toward Kelek's hut with her head. She then takes off as fast as her little legs can take her!

"Follow Uni", Diana communicates firmly but softly to the stallions, and they follow suit.

"Janapurna, when I give the signal, we need a song."

"Anything you need to help your quest, I will do," the princess replies gratefully.

"Presto, think you can whip up some earplugs?" Sheila suggests.

But Presto can only daydream of the princess seated in front of him but behind Diana, as do Hank and Eric just behind them.

SMACK!

Presto comes to. "Huh? W-what was that?"

"Presto we need earplugs out of your hat!”

"Oh yeah, let's see what I've got in the old sombrero here." Presto pulls off his hat.

"I can guess. Your head? Rocks. Your hat, who knows?" Eric teases.

"Rabbits feet, spider's legs, alicorn tears- give us something good- to cover our ears!" Presto pulls out seven pairs of Argyle earmuffs. 

18

"Really-GOOD-thinking, Presto! It's summertime and You give us ear muffs?!! They’re UGGGLY!"

Sheila turns to give Eric a "I'm gonna throttle you" look.

"Not… not that there's anything Wrong with that." Eric grabs a scarf as they all do, smiling while wrapping it around his head sheepishly.

Just then their search for Kelek's hut ends. "Down, boys," motions Diana downward. The stallions obey swiftly.

"Wait here", say the girls as they pet each one's manes, then all enter the hut wearing scarves about their faces.

We see Bobby grasping the horns of his helmet on his head, jostling it out of sheer boredom when he hears a thud of the front straw door crashing down again!

Bobby turns in sheer amazement. "Boy am I glad ta see you guys!" shouts Bobby. "I KNEW ya'd come back for me!"

"SO did I, foolish child. YET it is a pleasant surprise," says Kelek, his spindly neck slowly turning his hirsute head.

"More like UNpleasant for you!" the girls shout, standing over the straw-thatched threshold.

"Wait a minute,” asks Eric. How can it be a SURPRISE if you KNEW we were coming?"

Both sides stop fighting to reflect on what Eric has just said. 

"SHUT UP ERIC!"

"Hehehehehe,” cackles Kelek. “FOOLISH BOY. How can YOU stand there and challenge ME when YOU allow little GIRLS to do YOUR fighting FOR you?"

"Wait a minute." blasts Eric quickly. “ExCUSE ME but Cadillac just"

"KELEK!!!” corrects the wizard, stopping his onslaught to listen to this charge.

19

"Thank you, KELEK just INSULTED YOU TWO and you're tellin' ME ta shut up?!!"

"The foolish boy IS CORRECT."

"See, HE even AGREES, I was- hey!!! Are you gonna let him talk about me like that?!"

"Yeah, Kelek, no one insults Eric but US!"

"That's right," adds Sheila.

"Yeah, you tell 'im! NO one insults ME but...I'm, I'm... I’m gonna shut up now," Eric mutters.

"Oh, is that So?" taunts Kelek. "I can simply send you back... WHY should I?"

They look around, unsure of how to respond, when Diana speaks up.

"Because...because… because SHUT UP, that's why! Get him Presto!"

"ME!??"

"GAH!! Enough talk", screeches Kelek smirkingly as he fires a powerful bolt at Diana, who dodges it just in time.

Sheila takes advantage of the distraction, cloaking herself to free Bobby from the cage.

"You’re a real sight for sore eyes, sis."

"So are you, Bobby, so are you," Sheila says, clutching her brother in her arms amid the fighting.

"Come on, sis! We're missin' tha fun!" Grabbing his club Bobby runs into the melee!

"Bobby, wait!"

The old wizard takes a shot intended for Presto that nearly hits Bobby the Barbarian...

Sheila cloaks herself to touch Bobby in time to grab him out of harm's way. 

"Aw, sis, I could've licked 'im."

23

“Bobby you gotta be more careful. You’re not five years old anymore.”

Kelek shots a beam at a startled Eric whose own shield-sparkling with magic, lifts Eric's arm and parries the blow with itself, as if alive.

"Whoa," wows Eric, staring at his shield.

"Janapurna, now!"

Janapurna sings.

"Everyone keep your scarves on!"

“What… what nonsense is THIS?!" Kelek senses something mystical about the air.

"Hank, what're you doing? Aren't you gonna help?"

"I AM, I'm... just keeping an eye on the princess", Hank shrugs as he gestures to the enchanting princess as she sings.

Kelek stops firing momentarily. "How... how beautiful."

"Presto! Pull somethin' outta that hat!!"

Presto works up another.

"O hat of magic, in desperate hour, cast me a spell, to lose Kelek his power!"

Kelek awakes from the song long enough to attempt to counter Presto's magic, but it is too late.

A flash of light emanates from Presto's hat, filling the hut as Kelek shrinks- and shrinks into a corner of the hut...

"Hahaha haha, Kelek's a... he’s a, he’s a"

"A DWARF!!!!! Hahahahahaha!"

"PRESTO YA DID IT!"

24

"What'd I TELL ya, Presto's a NATURAL!" barks Eric with his false bravado. "I knew he'd come through ALL-ALONG!"

“Can it, Eric,” elbows Diana.

Just outside we hear something like a steed just arriving. As the stranger dismounts, we hear something like a gentle light emanating just from outside the hut, and something like stallions neighing.

"Once I return to normal size and power you will PAY for what you have done to me!" shrieks Kelek.

  
A low, distinctive voice rustles through the straw hut.

  
"Kelek… forgive my... intrusion?"

  
"That voice... no.... not aGAIN! Will you banish me once MORE?!!"

  
Still approaching, Venger continues… "No, Kelek... there is something... else. "

  
Venger touches the flinching little man's shoulder. Engulfed in a ray of light, as it evanesces, we no longer recognize Kelek. What once cringed a broken man, stands a young, stunned Paladin.

"Wha- who am I?" "Who WERE you. You... are no longer Kelek the Treacherous who once served me. You are now who you once were... Keldrid... the Paladin.

"Wh-… wh… why?"

"You are free now Keldrid… as I now am. Do good as you once did, old friend."

"Thank you. But I... I betrayed you many times, yet you do this. Please... why?"

"I ... Do not know, Keldrid. But what I do know... is only that it feels... right."

Keldrid sighs, turning to walk away, teleporting through the hut. He turns again to address them all now.

"I have forgotten this life. Never crossed my mind that I would ever-"

The children- girls especially- still stand speechless in wonder of the robust knight standing where a sickly-looking jaundiced magician lurched.

  
"T-t-thank you... All of you."

25

They all, looking on, smilingly nod to Keldrid as he exits.

"You have done quite well in your quest, Young Ones," Venger says. "I have seen what you can do... for once… from the right side of the matter. It no longer comes as any surprise, to me."

This surprises the kids, as this is their first adventure with the Venger As He Truly Is.

Sure, he had shown glimpses of this nobility, this good side of himself during his evil campaign in the years before, but the children were too self-absorbed to realize it.

A silence overtakes the room, but it is not an uneasy one like many others. This... was one of rest.

Still stunned, the kids at a loss as for what to say.

But not for too long.

"Y-...you too, Venger."

"Yeah. You make a great Dungeon Master."

"Uh-huh, and we understood you, too."

Thinly concealing a grin, Venger slips out through the front entrance. Again, in the background, we hear

\- and see- a subtle aura of white magic just eclipsing the entrance. The children, unaware of it, share another laugh.

"Wow", Bobby says. Kelek turned good, too?" Looking at Eric he razzes, "Looks like there's Hope for ya, Eric."

"Lay off, pipsqueak," Eric pokes the little boy, "before I pick you up and stuff ya back in that cage!"

"That's not all that's turned good", exclaims Sheila. "Look!"

Where winged death-dealing stallions black as midnight once terrorized Vilith- and many an uncanny realm

\- unknown even to Dungeon Master- stood... stand pegasi shining whiter than the bleaching light of a thousand earth suns.

"Wow!! A real Pegasus."

26

"Yeah! Two of 'em!"

Diana reaches to pet its mane. "I... I've always wanted to r-"

But the Pegasus steps back a bit. It senses Diana’s spirit, but it seems to have forgotten her.

"It does not remember what it once was", Venger explains. "Only what it is...what it was... before it... was brought over to evil."

"Go now, Stallions of Light."

They whinny and set for the clouds, their wings wafting through the wind with the sound of a gentle gale... disappearing into the far reach of the sky.

As they all gaze into the distance, we see Venger struggle with himself, shaking a bit.

"Venger... the force of evil... the one that changed things for evil. Was it the...the Nameless One… or… or was it you?" one child asks.

A long pause of silence fills the air.

Venger turns to the princess... and kneels before her.

"Princess Janapurna... I...am not good at such matters. I feel... I must confess... I have wronged you deeply.

I.. have neither clear recollection of what I have done... nor relic of any just reason for it... neither to your people.. nor you... or to your family."

Venger kneels broken before his former prisoner... now as if also wishing to be released. Of what, he is not so sure yet.

"Even before these friends set me free of these shackles, Venger... so...have I set you free from the dungeon... of my heart..."

He looks up on her wincingly, as if peering into a hotly bright light. 

"Wwh... What...?"

"I forgave you, Venger." 

27

Venger sheds a tear, at which the children-even the boys- look away. They sense that the moment is only for the two to share.

The princess kneels to embrace Venger; they hold each other for what seems like an hour. A feeling of warmth in his chest starts to pulsate.

What is this feeling... so alien to him, and yet... so right?

"Arise, Venger," says the princess.

The two stand.


	5. HOMECOMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both Princess Janapurna restored and Venger forgiven by the former, an uneasiness rests over the former when the Young Ones return the girl to her bereaving parents. The gang divides over the boys' affections of the princess. A tearful reunion ensues and when the princess' parents learn of Diana's skill with horses, the parents offer Diana a job in their castle. The parents see Venger in a new form and immediately recognize him as the former imprisoner and tormentor of their daughter since the event centuries ago. What fate awaits his arrival?

In mere moments we are transported to the Kingdom of Santory, a radiant city teeming with flora, atop which the city’s majestic Ivory Castle Dome sits. Ever an opulent and peace loving city, it, for a time, has mourned.  
But not today.  
The city crier of Santory announces the arrival of the Young Ones and the kingdom’s only princess.  
The king and queen- Janapurna's parents- hear the sound of children and cityspeople cheering.  
We see the King and Queen drafting up plans in their study.  
"What is This?" the Queen inquires.  
They both arise from their task to peer outside to investigate. Then in long-awaited hope they rush downstairs to their castle entrance.  
Many of the town's inhabitants- young and old- crowd the streets. Heaving them all overhead, they welcome our youths- Janapurna included- with jubilation and exultation for saving their princess. Amid this grand procession Venger follows closely behind the children. He too cannot help but smile, for- thanks to the intercession of the young ones- he's free to welcome the light inside him... to shine once again.  
"Father! Mother! "  
"Is it?... Oh my, it's really you!"  
Janapurna runs to the king and queen, melting into their arms clad in white as the Young Ones look on in gladness.  
The King, with Queen and princess near and the young ones, too, addresses the crowd in tears.  
"As you all know... Today marks the end of a long period of mourning for all of us...for..."  
"Father," the princess says. As he turns to her she whispers in his ear. ”Uh huh,” he nods, smiling.  
29  
"My Queen... and I owe our lifetime of gratitude to these children for risking their own lives to bring our daughter back. They are..."  
He turns to ask them.  
"What are your names?"  
"You can call us the Young Ones... if ya want."  
They are the Young Ones, and they DO deserve our gratitude, do they not?"  
The crowd roars in joyous applause and thanksgiving. "We will present a great feast in their honor and"  
One of the kids talks with the king as Eric comments. "Did He say FEAST?"  
"Oh," the king reacts to what he hears as he continues to listen.  
"Bring it on,” continues Eric. “All that adoring the princess has GOT ME STARVED! I could, I could eat a BOAR!"  
"We regret to inform you that they cannot stay... for they must return home to his evening."  
“WHATTT??? We’re leaving???!!”  
“Quiet Eric”, whispers Sheila.  
“But what about the feast and… and- and the honor and- and the”  
“Shut it, Eric,” hushes Diana.  
The crowd is silent.  
"However, we shall celebrate once they have returned home." 

The crowd resumes its high spirits.  
"We shall return at sundown. Until then, Do carry on", the queen adds, smiling as they close their doors to the overjoyed crowd behind them. 

30  
"Mother... Father..." the princess says as they all walk to the throne.  
"...these children have saved my life. Especially Sheila... " She hugs her. 

"Aww... Sheila smiles warmly.  
"And Most of all... Diana. I owe you my life and will always be indebted to you."  
"Aw, shucks, it was my duty and honor. You're welcome, Princess Janapurna."  
She hugs Diana tenderly.  
She turns to her father.  
"Diana has Quite a WONDERFUL way with stallions, father."  
"Oh?"  
"She would do wonders for yours as well."  
"It… goes with the territory, I guess." Diana shyly replies.  
"Ah... then we could certain benefit from your talents, Diana. We...have many horses to train   
... of course we will pay you quite handsomely for your time. Also... there are plenty of fun things to do here for youth. "  
"We... really must be going, king and queen", Diana says. But I'd like to return as soon as I can."  
"Thank you all," Janapurna says, softly.  
"Without them father I..." 

As the words struggle to leave her lips, Janapurna, with her beautiful brown eyes- just sits there, trying to let go of the images of the grueling ordeal that would have remained had her heroines not come for her.  
She hugs her father tightly, bursting into uncontrollable tears. 

31  
"Oh... I'm just so glad to be in your arms again!"  
"So we are, dear", answers her father... so we are."  
Venger steps forward. 

"And You have taught me a lesson Janapurna. Nobility... comes not from those in power... but from those… who choose to do what is right...Even when it causes great pain."  
Queen and King Ranitra and Khasekhar look on tenderly.  
"I...I could not know compassion as your mother. In my arrogance I... scorned such things. I admit I have much to learn… not merely as Dungeon Master… but, as a being, as well."  
Venger deliberates. He kneels before the royalty, not just as royal subjects, but as a mother and father.  
"King... Queen... I have labored to recall precisely what led me to imprison your daughter... why, I do not recall. But… I am certain that neither you- nor she- has done anything to merit such a deed… and for so long. For this I truly apologize... and seek your forgiveness. Do with me… as you will."  
Venger lowers his head.  
The king and queen exchange a long glance, searching each other’s eyes.  
"We do not remember either... and we DO forgive you."  
"Forgiveness Venger...is a gift in and of itself. It is one both in the giving… and in the receiving."  
"Wow", says Eric, "That's DEEP."  
"Yeah, says Hank, "which is kind of the way I feel for a beauty like the princess."  
We hear Venger's theme music in the background. It is still subdued yet powerful, but in a more triumphant key, with a brightness never known until now.  
Using only his index finger, Venger opens a portal out of thin air and sets to leave.  
32  
"I must now depart. King Khasekhar...Queen Ranitra... Janapurna... farewell...and... thank you." 

The king and queen embrace Venger and weep with him.  
Venger arises and turns to address the Young Ones.  
"Children, to return to your world in time, meet me north of here, at the Lake of Memories two hours from now."  
"You got it, Dungeon Master."  
Venger steps into the portal and is gone, and the portal after him.  
"Well I gotta hand it ta Venger," says Eric. "... at least we SEE him disappear."  
Presto pulls a nosegay of roses from his magic hat for the princess.  
"Oh, Thank you, magician. They're...beautiful." she kisses Presto on the cheek.  
"Shucks", beams Presto, blushing.  
Eric interrupts abruptly, laying on the charm.  
"Eric the Cavalier, ever brave and knightly... AT your service. Yes milady ANYtime you have a demon horse problem that needs tending to, III'M your man."  
Uni comes up behind Eric.  
"Myehnnnh!"  
"Yiiiahhh!!!" Eric suddenly leaps into Presto's outstretched arms.  
“Don’t DO that, ya dumb unicorn!”  
All in the group laughs but Eric, who is now red-faced.  
Janapurna giggles and kisses Eric tenderly on the cheek.  
"Yyyyyuck," Bobby buries his face in his sister's cloak. 

33  
"Wwwow", Eric goes gaga.  
"I really like Eric. Can He stay?"  
But Diana is not impressed.  
"Can-HE-Stay?" She mocks under her breath, but bobbing her head we see her body language.  
Hank gently tugs his bow in the air to weave an energy tiara above which floats into his hands.  
"For you, princess."  
He crowns it on her head.  
"Thank you... Hank?"  
He nods, and she gives him a hearty hug.  
We see the royal family bid the kids farewell in the background as the entire city also waves them on.  
"Come anytime Young Ones... you're ALWAYS welcome. "  
"Goodbye!" The kids all wave back with their backs to us. 

As they all turn with Eric he is visibly upset.  
"HEY, that's not fair! Hank CHEATED!" 

"It's a tiara Eric. Big deal," sulks Sheila. "All princesses get tiaras. I don't see what all the fuss is about."  
"You're right Sheila. It's NOT that big of a deal." 

"So why did you do it?"  
"Cause it Isn't..." 

"What was that KISS about, Eric?" Diana asks jealously.  
"Why? You jealous?" 

"I'm NOT! I'm just asking."  
"SOMEBODY'S jealous!”  
34 

"Of a little ROYALTY? Gimme a BREAK, Eric!"  
"Knock it off, you two!"  
"Don't YOU try get to get out it EITHER, Hank."  
“Look- Sheila,” I really don’t see the problem. It’s- it’s not like we’re going out or anything.”  
"Oh brother," sighs Bobby, "I don't get it... whatever."  
The bickering trails off.  
"Yep, it's great to see everyone back to normal again  
... right Uni?" Presto says. 

"Blllllmmph!" Uni rolls a Bronx cheer while Presto and Bobby laugh at the rear of the group, as we overhear the others bickering into the sunset.  
We now hear the familiar music of triumph in the background, signaling the resolution of the day's adventure. 

END


End file.
